Just Another Day (Almost)
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Just another Sunday for the two of them. Except a little extra something...


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Rated M just in case.

A/N: Wrote this three weeks ago and I've been waiting (impatiently) to share it. Hope you guys like it.

For those who are reading my two WIPs: I will be updating soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Brenda yawns, stretching up in the bed as she slowly opens her eyes. She reaches out her arm, searching the bed for the body that she fell asleep next to. She turns her head when she feels nothing and is saddened not to see anyone beside her. She pouts as she sits up, pulling the sheet with her. She looks around the room, the morning sun is peeking through the curtain, leaving the room in a faint glow. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself a bit more presentable before she gets up. She pulls the sheet around her as she walks to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and smiling when she sees the faint hickeys left on her from a night full of passion. She gets her toothbrush, brushes her teeth, then washes her face, the sheet wrapped around her the whole time.

Finally, Brenda finishes in the bathroom and trades her sheet with a short silky pink robe. She gets out a pair of panties, slides them on and then goes on a search. Her bare feet pad along the wood floor, the old wood creaking slightly under her weight. She opens the doors that she passes as she gets closer to the stairs, each room just as empty as the last. She goes down the stairs, the smell of coffee greeting her, but when she enters the kitchen it's empty. She decides to wait for coffee, continuing her search instead. She looks out the glass doors that leads to the yard, the area empty, along with the living room and then the downstairs office. She groans, becoming slightly aggravated as she treads back up the stairs and then she hears the sound of a car door closing.

She turns back around, returning to the main floor and smiling automatically when she sees auburn hair through the glass door. She stays leaning against the banister, smiling brightly as the door slowly opens. There's a shocked gasp as Brenda is spotted and then Brenda walks over to the door.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brenda whispers softly as she throws her arms around the neck of the woman that's dropping her things on to the floor.

"It is now," she whispers back, pulling the woman tightly to her, kissing her softly.

"I thought you left me, Sharon. I looked all over and you weren't here," she whispers against her lips, her body swaying slightly.

"Awe, did you miss me?" She tilts her head to the side, looking at Brenda thoughtfully. Brenda looks away and Sharon realizes she did actually miss her. "I got called in and I didn't want to wake you up. I picked you up something on my way home." She nods her head to one of the bags she was holding when she first entered their home. Brenda smiles widely, a dimple appearing in her cheek as her eyes dance happily. "Go ahead," she tells her, releasing the blonde.

Brenda picks up the small bag that she knows came from her favorite bakery. She opens the bag, grinning when she sees the delicious triple chocolate brownies she's been craving for the past two weeks. "You sure do know the way to a woman's heart, Sharon Raydor."

Sharon smiles lightly, then pecks Brenda's lips. "It's only your heart I'm after," she kisses her again and then rubs her hand down her arm. "Only yours," she whispers, pulling back.

"You've got it already," Brenda says, eyeing the chocolate treats from the corner of her eye.

Sharon smirks knowingly and then picks up her bags. "Go in the kitchen with it, Brenda Leigh," she tells her and makes her way towards the stairs. "I'm going to put this stuff up, get out of this dress and I'll meet you in there. That sound okay?" Brenda nods, barely paying attention as she eats her first brownie. Sharon laughs softly, watching for a moment as the younger woman sways while walking into the next room.

When Sharon comes back downstairs she's wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She goes into the kitchen and Brenda is sitting on the counter, mug full of coffee, brownies on her crossed legs, and a smile on her face when she sees Sharon come in. Sharon stands in front of her and Brenda leans down and kisses the tip of her nose. Sharon scrunches it up and smiles at her, leaning up and capturing her lips instead. Sharon sighs into the kiss, melting a little. She puts her hands atop her thighs and slides them under the thin robe, letting them caress her thighs as her tongue moves around the chocolaty crevices of her mouth. Brenda finds a resting spot for her arms on Sharon's shoulders, her fingers running through her hair at the bottom of her head. She slides her tongue across the sensitive part of Sharon's mouth and feels her moan vibrate through her mouth and she does it again.

Sharon pulls on Brenda's lip, breaking their kiss. Their breaths come out in pants, their chests heaving as they lean their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. Sharon takes the brownies off the blonde's lap and puts them on the counter space. She puts her hands on Brenda's thighs, tapping them and pulling her close. Brenda automatically wraps her legs around Sharon's waist, who in return pulls her off the counter, carrying her out of the kitchen. Brenda giggles in her ear as Sharon takes her into the living room. Sharon lowers them both on to the sofa, Brenda straddling her, one leg on either side of her and her head tucked into the crook of her neck.

"You smell good," Brenda murmurs. Sharon hums and rubs her hands up and down Brenda's back. "Somethin' like," she inhales, "magnolias."

Sharon nods her head slightly. "I picked up a new shampoo at the store you drag me to all the time. I also got you that body cream, the one that you keep losing. I bought you all they had and cashier looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged and thought, 'hey, it's not my fault my girlfriend can't keep up with her things'."

Brenda nudges Sharon playfully. "I only lost it twice and twice is not a lot."

"It is when you lose them both in the same week," Sharon tells her as she slides her hands into her hair. Brenda rolls her eyes and then looks Sharon in the eye, smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that, Brenda Leigh?"

"Let's go down to the beach. I feel like going for a walk." Sharon raises and eyebrow, looking at her with disbelief. "Don't give me that look, Sharon."

"Since when do you _like_ to go for walks? I have to drag you out of bed half the time and now you _want_ to walk. I don't buy it," Sharon tells her.

Brenda smiles and slides her hands down to Sharon's waist, letting her fingers dance across the exposed skin. "I just want to get out of the house and I wanna be with you." She slides her hands further up her stomach, sliding under the shirt. "Then, when we get back..." Brenda cups her girlfriend's breasts and they both moan. "I'll repay you for last night," she finishes. She pulls on Sharon's nipples lightly and Sharon thrusts her chest into her hands, groaning needfully. "Sound good, love?"

"Mhm,"Sharon murmurs, biting her lip.

"Good," Brenda says and gets up.

"You're horrible, you know," Sharon says as she slowly gets up, her body pulsating. "I would have gone with you for a walk no matter what, and you know that."

"I know," Brenda says sweetly as she walks into the bathroom.

Sharon pulls on a black sweatshirt and lies down on the bed. "Hurry up in there," she calls out right before she hears the shower water turn on.

Fifteen minutes later and Brenda's dressed in a pair of loose-fitting jeans, an over-sized sweatshirt and they're walking to the beach. Sharon puts her arm around Brenda's waist, sliding her hand into her back pocket. Brenda smiles up at her and puts her arm around her neck. They walk to the boardwalk and stop, looking at the waves silently hitting against the rocks. Brenda leans her head against Sharon's shoulder, leaning further into the comfort and warmth. Sharon turns and places a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I wanna get married out here," Brenda says out of the blue.

Sharon's so shocked that she pulls away from her, staring at her. "You want to what?" Sharon asks, her voiced high-pitched.

Brenda smiles brightly, a dimple in a cheek showing. She pulls Sharon to her and places a kiss on her cheek before looking into her eyes. I know we haven't actually talked about it, but we've been together for three years now. And, we both know that nobody else can handle you..." Sharon smacks Brenda's arm and the blonde yelps. "I was just kiddin', love."

"You better be," Sharon murmurs, smirking. She pushes hair from the blonde's face and smiles lovingly. "So here on the beach," she says absently, looking from the beach to their house. "That would be nice," she says, nodding her head as she turns back to Brenda.

"So we're gonna do it? You and me... getting married..." Brenda trails off, laughing happily.

"Who would've thought," Sharon responds.

"Charlie," Brenda says and Sharon raises an eyebrow. "When she came here for those two weeks, she said that we should just go ahead and get married already. Every now and then she brings it up, talking about wedding dresses and rings and what not. And I think she's right. There's no reason we shouldn't. We already live together and split holidays and your kids already act like I'm their second mama."

Sharon pulls Brenda in for a full kiss, lips locked, tongues searching each other's mouths. Sharon holds Brenda to her mouth with one hand on her neck and to her body with her other hand on the small of her back. Brenda pushes her against the metal railing and pushes her body against Sharon's. Sharon pulls away first, looking into Brenda's big eyes as she places soft, loving kisses on her lips. They both smile brightly as their lips meet and their eyes twinkle with love.

"So is this why you wanted to go for a walk?" She slides both hands into separate jean pockets, grabbing her ass as she pecks her lips again.

"Yes," Brenda says cutely, her smile growing wide as she leans in for another kiss.

"I knew you were too lazy to want to go for a walk for no reason," Sharon murmurs against Brenda's soft lips.

The blonde laughs and throws her arms around the other woman. "You know me so well," she whispers before kissing her again.

"One of my many, many talents," Sharon purrs seductively, kissing her between each word.

Brenda giggles and moans at the same time, a sound only Sharon can bring out of her. "How about you show me some of these talents you claim..."

Sharon cuts her off by licking up the column of her neck, something that never fails to shut her up when she's talking. Yes, Sharon knows how to shut her up, but those things also turned her into a walking puddle of arousal and Sharon has done just that. Sharon, knowingly, looks up into Brenda's eyes. "You were saying?"

Brenda's silent for a few minutes and they just stare into each other's eyes. Then, Brenda looks over to the house and back at Sharon. "Let's go back home."

"You sure?" Sharon asks.

"Yes," she answers quickly. "There are things I want to do to you that wouldn't be appropriate if they were done out here."

"Oh," Sharon tilts her head, " I see." Brenda bites her lips and Sharon moans internally. "I'll race you," Sharon says and Brenda starts running away. "Cheater," Sharon calls out and then starts to run after her.

She catches up to her, smacking her ass as she passes her. "Hey," Brenda cries out.

Sharon turns around, jogging backwards. "Maybe you should join me for morning runs instead of sleeping in," she says and turns around, running away at full power, leaving Brenda.

Brenda runs after her, not catching up to her until she reaches the front steps to their house. Brenda drapes her body over Sharon's, breathing against her. "Thanks to you I need another shower."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sharon says as she sticks the key into the door. Brenda starts kissing the back of her neck and suddenly the key won't turn. She keeps trying to turn the key, but Brenda's mouth is distracting her and she fumbles. "Oh, God. Brenda, we'll never get into the house if you don't stop that."

Brenda smiles. "Are you suggesting that I take you right here where all the neighbors can see?"

Sharon moans, the idea oddly enticing. "Unlock the goddamn door, Brenda Leigh."

"You're no fun," Brenda murmurs and slips her hand around and unlocks the door. "Go," Brenda says, pushing her in.

"I am fun," Sharon tells her, "very fun actually. I'll show you just how fun I can be if you ever make it to the shower." Sharon starts pulling of her shirt. "I'll be waiting," she says, "but don't keep me waiting too long."

Brenda closes the door and rushes to Sharon, putting her hand on Sharon's. "Let me," she says and finishes taking off the sweatshirt.

They slowly make their way up to the stairs, the two of them stopping now and then, leaving behind a trail of clothes. They smile and laugh, kissing each other until they reach the bathroom. Then, it's all routine stuff for them – things they've done so many times they could do it with their eyes closed and things they actually did do that way. They were dancing a familiar dance in the shower, their wet bodies sliding against each other's the way they did every Sunday. Because after all, it was just another day … Almost.

The End.


End file.
